mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Luettelo lauseista Mario Kart sarjasta
Täältä löydät useimmat lauseet Mario Kart sarjasta. ''Mario Kart 64 Luigi *''"I'm-a Luigi, number one!" *''"Bingo! Oh ho ho ho!" Mario *''"Welcome to Mario Kart!" *''"Choose your player"'' *''"Select map"'' *''"Ok?"'' *''"Let's-a-go!"'' *''"Hee hee! I got it!"'' *''"Congratulations!"'' *''"Mama-mia!"'' Princess Peach *''"Peachy!" *''"Bingo! Bye-bye!" *''"Alright!" *''"Here we go!" *''"Let's go!" *''"Take that!" *''"Yeah, Peach has got it!" Wario *''"I'm-a Wario, I'm-a gonna win!" *''"It's-a Me! Wario! I'm-a gonna win!" Toad *''"I'm the best!" ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Baby Luigi *''"Woah-Nooooo!" *''"They go crazy for Weegee, Woohoo!" *''"Baby Weegee, Number not 1..." *''"Uh-oh, Baby Weegee time!" Baby Mario *''"Not-a-bad, for a baby" *''"Woo-hoo!" *''"Woo-hoo! Baby Mawio wins!" Luigi *''"Who's number one now?! Weegee!" Mario *''"Wahoo! I'm the winner!" *''"Okee-dokee, Mario get you next time!" *''"That's-a so nice!" *''"It's-a Mario time!" *''"Take-a-this!" *''"Take-a-that!" Princess Daisy *''"Hi, I'm Daisy!" *''"Woo! Not too bad, right?" *''"Oh, no!" Princess Peach *''"Oh yes! How nice, hee hee lucky me!" *''" No! Next time, it's mine." *''"Woah! I can't believe I lost!" *''"Hi!" *''"Woo! Ow ow woo!" *''"Owwah!" *''"Ow--wooo hoo hoo hooo!!!" *''"Hey!" *''"Let's go!" *''"Wee hee!!!" *''"Oh!" *''"Yeah!" *''"Yes! Ah ha ha ha! How nice!" *''"Peach!" Toadette *''"Yahoo! I'm the winner! Woo-hoo!" *''"Not bad. Ah-hoo-hoo-hee!" *''"Hi!" Wario *''"I lost! To a buncha' losers!" *''"Argh! I'll get you next time!" *''"Yeah, oh yeah! Wario wins!" Waluigi *''"Wa-ha-ha! Waluigi, number one!" *''"Ah! Waluigi, no win this time..." ''Mario Kart DS Bowser *''"Yes!" *''"Errragh!" Donkey Kong *''"Ah hoho!" *''"Ooh-ooh ooh!" *''"Eee-ee-ee!" Dry Bones *''"Click-Claaack" *''"Click-clack-clooock" Luigi *''"Oh yeah!" *''"Go Luigi" *''"Gotcha." *''"Woah, woah, woah!" *''"Ya!" *''"No!" Mario *''"Ya-hoo!" *''"Here we go!" *''"Take a this." *''"Yah." *''"Ow!" *''"Ha-ha." *''"Yes." *''"Oh yes!" *''"Mama mia." Princess Daisy *''"Woo hoo!!!" *''"Oh no." *''"Nice." *''"Aww yeah!" *''"Yo!" *''"Hi!" Princess Peach *''"Ya-hoo! Huh huh!" *''"No!" *''"Lets go!" *''"Yes ha ha!" *''"Uh huh." *''"A-ha!" *''"Hey!" *''"Hiya!" *''"Ho!" *''"Noooo" *''"Yeah!" Toad *''"Wa ha ha!" *''"Alright!" *''"Ha!" *''"Yo!" *''"Ah ah!" *''"Okay." *''"Awww." *''"Ha ha!" *''"Wa ha ha ha!" Waluigi *''"Hehehehe." *''"Lets go already!" *''"Wow wowowowow!" *''"Yah." *''"Oh yeh." *''"Wah." *''"Woo hoo ha!" *''"Naoooo!" *''"Heheheheheh!" Wario *''"Wa ha." *''"Lets-a go!" *''"Yeah." *''"Ha." *''"Yah." *''"Ha ha." *''"Arrrr." *''"Ha ha ha!" Yoshi *''"Yoshi!" *''"Ha." *''"Ya" *''"Ow wowowowowow!" *''"Y habu!" Yoshi *''"Woo-ha-hoo!" *''"Yoshi!" ''Mario Kart Wii Baby Daisy *''"Baby Daisy!" *''"Ha ha yay!" *''"Go go go!" *''"Go." Baby Luigi *''"Baby Weegie!" *''"Brrmm, Brrmm, hehe!" (imitating engine noises) *''"Baby do it!" *''"I'm-a back..." Baby Mario *''"Baby Time!" *''"Okey Dokey!" *''"Baby Mario!" Baby Peach *''"Baby Peach" *''"Let’s Go!" *''"Hooray for Blue Team!" *''"Yay! Alright Right!" *''"Go! Go!"'' Bowser Jr. *''"Gotcha!" *''"Yippee! Yeah, yeah!" *''"Wuh-ho!" *''"I won. I won!!" Funky Kong *''"Okay!" *''"Ho ho ho!" *''"Yo yo yo!" *''"A Huh!" *''"Yee Haw!" *''"Baby!" *''"Yeaaahahahaha!! Hey!" *''"Hey!" *''"Yahoo!" Lakitu *''"3...2...1...GO!"'' *''"Lap 2!"'' *''"Final Lap!"'' *''"Finish!" Luigi *''"Wow, Nice!" *''"Luigi Time!" *''"Oh yeah, Luigi!" *''"Luigi win! Luigi Number one! Wow." *''"Okey Dokey" *''"Luigi on the red team!" *''"Blue team yeah!" *''"Oh no, Luigi lose! MAMA!" (cries)'' *''"Wow. Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Thank You!" Mario *''"It's-a Mario time!" *''"Mario Kart Wii!"'' *''"Let's-a go!" *''"Oh I Lose" (Sad) Mii *''"Yay!"'' *''"Go, go, go, go!"'' *''"Whoa!"'' Princess Daisy *''"Yes, Daisy!" *''"All Right!" *''"Oh, Yeah!" *''"Comin' through!" *''"Blue team's the best!" *''"Yeah, not too bad! Next time!" *''"Yeah, Red Team!" *''"Out of the Way!" *''Yee Haw!" Princess Peach *''"Yes, Peach!" *''"Let's go!" *''"Peach Kart Wii!" *''"Go Peach! I did it! Yay!" *''"Oh no...no." *''"Ok." *''"Here I go!" *''"Not bad! Maybe next time!" Rosalina *''"Okay!" *''"Hehehehee!" *''"Alright, we win." *''"Oh no, next time..." *''"Oh, well." *''"Let's go." *''Yahoo!" *''"Yeah!" Toadette *''"Ah-ha!" *''"Bye-bye!" *''"Oh no! Whomp-whomp-waaa!" *''"Yeah! I won! *''"Oh yeah, I did it!" *''"Red team's the best!" *''"Blue team's the best!" Waluigi *''"Aww Yeah!" *''"Heheheh yeah!" *''"Waluigi time!" *''"Take that!" *''"So good!" *''"Waa! Everybody stinkers!" *''"Waluigi lose?!? Impossible!" *''"Everyone else cheat! Next time I cheat, too!" Wario *''"Wario's Great!" *''"It's-a me, Wario!" *''"I'm-a gonna win!" *''"Let's-a win!" *''"Wario-time!" *''"Yeah, baby!" ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Mametchi *''"Baap!" *''"Bee,Bop,Bip!" *''"Bop!"